


With a Cherry on Top

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds Levi sweet enough to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing based on a tumblr prompt: "chocolate syrup or whipped cream."

Levi’s never been one for “food play.” The sound ofit, in a nonsexual setting, always made him gag dramatically. The thought of something sticky and sugary on his skin, drying and smelling and  _ugh,_ he finds the thought repulsive. He’s never even thought of it the other way around - with Erwin covered in some saccharine mess, waiting for Levi to lick it off of his sweaty body… The thought of it is even more terrible in the first.  
  
But Levi finds that when Erwin has him trussed up like a wild animal, tied and blindfolded so that he can’t see what he returns to the room with, his thoughts aren’t particularly on what will be the cleanest series of events. Instead, his breathing quickens as he hears Erwin close the door softly, almost as soft as the footsteps that approach the bed, almost as soft as the comforter he climbs on top of until he is situated again on top of Levi, pinning him down as though in case he were to escape his ties.

Levi doesn’t bother asking what Erwin brought back — he knows he won’t get an answer. Erwin is a grade A diplomat in public, but in these private settings, in these intimate hours spent away from courtrooms and critics and crying mothers, the commander’s instincts take over where his reason leaves him to his fun. Levi hears a small pop of a cap, and he quirks his head, curious. It isn’t lube, no - Erwin has already spent ample time preparing him, sliding slick fingers into Levi to tease him and stretch him.  
  
The substance that falls to his chest is colder than lube, and Levi arches his back into it, unsure of how he feels about the contrast to his heated skin, but he knows it’s a shock. Erwin squeezes it in a thin squiggle, covering Levi from his collarbone to his navel, and then there is a dreadful pause.   
  
Erwin removed the blindfold and Levi blinks up at him. In his hand, a bottle of chocolate syrup.  
  
“Erwin, what the fuck…” he groans, though he isn’t displeased, only needy and confused. Erwin’s only answer is a smile as he tips up the bottom of the container again and continues the sticky, cold train from Levi’s navel down close to his groin. Levi squirms uncomfortable and pulls his lip back in a snarl, feeling the stuff sliding all over him, warming and in some places drying.   
  
He has little time to pout, though, as Erwin leans closer, his hands in the mattress on either side of Levi’s head, and he lowers his face so that Levi can feel his hot breath as he speaks. “You were acting quite salty today. I thought I might sweeten you up.”

"Just so long as you don’t  _butter_  me up, next time…”

"Don’t go giving me ideas," Erwin chuckled, pressing teasing kisses to Levi’s jaw, nudging his face away to give him more reign over the sensitive skin of his neck. He continues to kiss lightly, suck, nibble, down to Levi’s prominent clavicle, where he gets his first taste of chocolate sauce. He pulls away and licks his lips, looking up at Levi with a gaze that melts the smaller man, relaxing him into the mattress and sucking the complaints from him. 

With a broad stroke of his tongue, Erwin licks up several inches of the sweet sauce, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and hums, savoring the mix of the sugar and the salt of Levi’s sweat. He meets Levi’s gaze again and does not leave it as he sticks his tongue out, touching the chocolate with just the tip of it, and follows the trail he laid out for himself. It’s ineffective for cleaning up the mess, only serves to spread it, but the thought to be bothered never even occurs to Levi. He only watches that sinful tongue, teasing him as it slides ever closer on its winding path to his cock. 

But Erwin pauses to pay particular attention to one hardened nipple, flicking his sticky, darkened tongue over it before his lips descend, closing around the pink nub so that Levi cannot see his teeth grazing it, but oh, he feels it. He squirms, whines, arches his back farther into Erwin, who moves away to avoid getting the syrup on his own chest. With a final lick, he returns to the path and begins lapping it up in earnest, much to Levi’s relief, although his saliva leaves a trail as cold as the chocolate. 

Erwin pauses again at the protrusion of his lowest ribs, nips tenderly at the skin there as his hands roam freely along Levi’s newly cleaned chest. As he slides his hands finally under the small of Levi’s back, as if to lift him, he continues to his navel, circles it enticingly with his tongue. It tickles in a nonthreatening way, making Levi writhe beneath him. His cock twitches eagerly at the thought of Erwin continuing his pilgrimage down the planes of his body. 

Levi groans as Erwin stops at the end of the trail, so terribly close. He sits up and takes out the chocolate syrup again, and Levi is terrified he may repeat the whole process and drive him mad, but instead, Erwin continues the trail where he left off, dripping cold syrup onto Levi’s groin, circles it to decorate his inner thighs as much as he can without dirtying the comforter. 

Erwin takes delight in the little frustrated sounds his lover makes as he mimics his earlier actions, lapping up the sauce with a tortuous slowness, savoring the taste and the way Levi bucks into him just slightly, trying to hold himself back. 

The blonde sits up at last. He reaches to the bedside, where he picks up a can of whipped cream and a bright, plump maraschino cherry. Levi watches with irritated curiosity as Erwin places the stem of the cherry between his upturned lips and removes the top of the can. 

He turns his piercing eyes again on Levi, who stares back at him with a hooded, lascivious gaze as he pours more syrup into his free hand, slides it down Levi’s body, smearing the syrup down his front and finally wraps the now slick hand around his cock. 

Levi moans in warring disgust and pleasure as Erwin slides his wet, warm hand up and down his shaft, smearing it with the dark, sugary sweetness, twisting and teasing him slowly, rhythmically when all Levi wants is fast and desperate and rhythmless. He bucks up into Erwin’s hand impatiently, needy and growling, until Erwin seizes him by the base and squeezes. 

The smaller man bites back a whimper as Erwin holds him down gently and brings the whipped cream up to his cock, standing at full attention now with interest and the aide of Erwin’s hand. With a loud, abrasive hissing, the can released a single swirl of white cream  that sits more neatly atop the tip of Levi’s dick than he would have expected. While it’s still cool enough to hold its shape, Erwin reaches down and places the cherry on the very top. 

Erwin spends little time admiring his masterpiece, knowing the aesthetic will only last so long with Levi’s body temperature. He reaches down and snatches Levi’s hips roughly, pulling them up as far as he can before the ties hinder him. It’s enough. He only has to bow his head slightly to take the cherry back into his mouth with a slick _pop!_  He chews, swallows, and looks at Levi almost pensively for a moment until he sticks out his tongue, producing a knotted stem. 

"Don’t brag about something we both already know," Levi chides him, grimacing as Erwin places the wet stem on the bedside table to be thrown away later, though his voice holds no authority. His lips may be nagging the commander, but his eyes are too preoccupied, watching as Erwin’s mouth descends again.

The commander laps up the whipped cream, paying no mind to the white it leaves in the corners of his lips, and instead goes on immediately to take Levi’s cock into his mouth in its entire length, his nose brushing Levi’s abdomen. 

Levi released a breathy sigh that quickly turns to quiet “ah”s as Erwin swallows around him and begins sliding up and down his shaft, quickly, purposefully. His tongue presses against Levi, forms to him, cleans him of the sticky chocolate. The smaller man thrusts up as much as he can, desperate, but lacks the leverage to do much to Erwin’s amusement. Only when Levi is whining and begging, and when he is pleased with the cleaning does Erwin remove himself from Levi with another pop, as though eating another cherry. He settles Levi’s hips back against the mattress, but Levi lifts them again.

"No," he pants. He looks up at Erwin with lust-darkened eyes. "Finish me."

Erwin chuckles. “Soon,” he promises, and although it isn’t enough to satisfy Levi, he doesn’t protest as Erwin grabs his raised hips again and pulls him close, the tip of his own swollen, leaking cock probing the tight pucker of Levi’s ass. 

He eased his way in at an agonizing pace, eliciting such wonderful whines and moans from his lover. He slides all the way in and stops, allowing Levi to adjust around him, clenching and stretching around a cock he’s almost never ready to take. Even though it’s still tight, and Levi’s fingers are still gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled hold, he pleads with Erwin. “Move,” he begs. “Move, Erwin, fuck me.”

"Fuck you?" Erwin asks in a controlled tone, languid, patient. "Nice and slow? Like this?" he asks, slipping slowly out before sliding back in at a pace slow enough that Levi groans in frustration, shivers beneath him. "I can take my time, Levi. I can take all night."

The sound of his name falling from Erwin’s tongue, soft as velvet on his ears, wracks Levi’s body with shudders all over again and he struggles against his ties for the first time. “No…” he whines. “Untie me.”

"I can’t hear you, love."

"Fucking  _untie me_ ,” Levi demands, clawing at his restraints. “Fuck me into this mattress until my back gives out or get this shit off of me so I can ride you as hard as I like, god damn it.” Erwin, much to his frustration, stops altogether as though to think about it, though Levi can feel his cock twitch. He doesn’t have time to answer before Levi’s nimble fingers have done their work and he slips free of the fabric ties. He tries to sit up, but Erwin’s hand forces his chest back down, pushes him roughly into the mattress. 

Levi doesn’t wriggle much, shocked as Erwin pins him down, ties him back up in stronger, tighter knots that promise to bruise at the slightest struggle, though this time, his wrists are bound together, free of the bedpost. 

"Alright," Erwin finally agrees, but only because he won’t let his subordinate get away with such behavior. He slips out of Levi entirely and grabs the small man by his middle, flips him with little trouble. He grabs his hips again, his fingers digging into the skin, bruising it as he pulls Levi onto his knees. "Beg for it," he commands in a low voice.

"Fuck you," Levi replies, winded but defiant, and he isn’t sure if it’s because of his damned pride, or if he is seeking rougher treatment.

” _Beg for it_ , Levi,” Erwin commands, pressing the tip of his weeping cock to Levi’s stretched ass again. 

Levi whines, burying his face into the pillow. “Fuck me,” he grumbles out.

"That isn’t begging," Erwin growls, and when he is met with silence, he shoves himself into Levi, hard and face, forcing a cry from the man that even the pillow can’t quiet. He knows just how to enter him, just where to hit him, he’s memorized the angles that Levi loves best, and he knows how to unravel this man.

Levi jolts beneath him, his body quaking, and he pushes back on Erwin as pleasure ripples up and down his spine. “Fuck, Erwin,  _please_ ,” he finally groans into the pillow.

Erwin pulls out, thrusts back in, and Levi’s hands tangle in the sheets. “The pillow, Levi…”

Levi turns his head, revealing a bright blush on his ears and cheeks, down his neck. “Fuck me, Erwin,” he pants. “Please, I need it.”

Erwin leans forward over his back, pressing their hot, sweaty bodies together, and presses his lips to Levi’s ear. “I’m not convinced,” he coos, reaching around to stroke Levi. 

” _Shit_ ,” Levi hisses, squeezing his eyes closed. “I want you to fuck me until I scream,” he breaths laboriously. “Until the bed breaks… Till the neighbors call the cops…”

Erwin laughs at that. “Now, now,” he chides. “Can’t have Nile busting in on something like this.”

"Ugh, gross," Levi sighs. He reaches back with one hand and knots his finger’s in Erwin’s hair, tugging, savoring the hiss of pain it elicited from Erwin. "Fuck me like you mean it, or I’m going to make you pay for it," he murmurs, desperate and furious. 

Erwin’s fingers grip Levi’s hips harder, and Levi releases his hair, certain he will get what he wants. 

The commander pounds into him, quickly, mercilessly, using Levi’s adequately stretched ass to its full potential as he slams into him again and again. He doesn’t tell him to remove his face from the pillow, doesn’t bother because he can’t waste the breath and because he is afraid that without the pillow, they may actually have the police called on them. Although his pace is quick, he takes care to hit Levi right every time, stroking him as he thrusts, regretting having Levi tied and unable to stroke himself. 

Even so, his thrusts are quick and even, and Levi finally goes silent, biting the pillow as he clenches and convulses around Erwin, shuddering and nearly slipping off of his knees as he comes in Erwin’s hand. The new pressure, the smell, the sound that Levi makes as he finally comes is enough for Erwin and he reaches his own climax with a loud, unrestrained groan, throwing his head back as he releases himself into Levi, filling him with a few more hard, deep thrusts. 

He stays for a while, shaking with exhaustion, until he finally catches his breath and slips out of Levi. The captain crumbles beneath him into a heap in the blankets, and Erwin struggles to work them from under him. He slides between the sheets and the comforter, covers Levi as well as he curls around him and circles him with his arms. He pulls Levi tight, and Levi snuggles against him, back to chest, and Erwin presses his lips to Levi’s neck as they close their eyes. 

"Permission to call you ‘sweetie’ from now on?" Erwin purrs against his skin, lacing his fingers between Levi’s.

"Denied."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and the like are appreciated, loved <33 and if you really love me you'll [reblog it here! ](http://iohannafactotum.tumblr.com/post/110798747503/this-ask-sat-in-my-box-for-three-months-i-am-so)


End file.
